fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Blake Belladonna
Blake Belladonna is one of the main protagonists of RWBY franchise. Personality Blake is described as being "mellow" by her voice actress, Arryn Zech. She displays a cool, reserved and serious personality most of the time but does not lack a humorous side, which is usually in the form of dry wit and sarcasm. Blake is a righteous person, respecting other people's lives regardless of whether they are Faunus or not. She strongly despises those who judge and discriminate based on racial prejudice. Blake is outspoken, going so far as to indirectly insult the Schnee Dust Company in front of its heiress and defend Faunus of any kind. Blake is shown to be an introvert. Although she reads books to distance herself from the discussion at hand, as the series continues, she is shown to be more facetious and friendly. Blake appears most conversant when discussing the history and plight of her people. As a Faunus, Blake has faced discrimination in the past and wears a bow when around Humans in order to be treated for her character and not her species. However, despite having no hate for Humans, she has seen how the real world works and wonders how she can undo so many years of hate and pain. After the Fall of Beacon, Blake discards her bow and does not cover her ears again, even around the presence of Humans, showing that she is no longer afraid to be seen as a Faunus. Blake's past negatively influenced her personality, leading to moodiness, stubbornness, sleep deprivation and trust issues at times. She also has self-loathing issues, viewing herself as a criminal hiding in plain sight because of her past with the White Fang until her teammates convinced her that they still trusted and cared for her despite her being a Faunus and a former member of the White Fang, and viewing herself as a coward who runs from her problems, viewing her Semblance as a prospect of her tendency to avoid conflict and feeling unworthy of her parents' love after leaving them behind. However, she has a strong sense of righteousness as she strongly disagreed with the White Fang increasing level of violence and hatred towards Humans, especially Adam's, and leaving Adam and the organization after realizing how spiteful and uncaring for Human lives he was and finally decided to fight back against him after discovering that he was planning to overthrow Sienna Khan and gain total control over the White Fang. Thanks to her parents' unconditional love and Sun Wukong's support of her, Blake began to grow out of her self-loathing issues and mistrust for others, with Sun persuading her to let her friends help her as much as she believes she is helping them. She uses this, in turn, to persuade Ilia Amitola to leave the White Fang and to confront Adam with others' help and to reunite with her teammates at Haven. Her Faunus traits also seem to give her other aspects of a cat, such as climbing up to Ruby's bed to stay away from Ruby and Yang's pet dog, Zwei. Another time, she is distracted by and instinctively decides to follow a laser pointer light to a waiting Yang in "Burning the Candle". She also has a great love for tuna, as shown in "Round One" where she drools over a bowl of noodles topped with tuna. Game Appearances ''RWBY: Heroes vs. Villains ''Main Article: Blake Belladonna Blake is one of the characters in the game. ''RWBY Showdown Blake is one of the playable characters in the game. Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue: Multiversal Cross Assault'' Blake is part of the DLC Pack 4 alongside Weiss Schnee, Ferry and Lowain. She represents RWBY alongside Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Qrow Branwen, Sun Wukong, Penny Polendina, Adam Taurus, Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall. }} Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Heroines Category:Allies Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-fanon Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Felines Category:Humans